I Remember Reading This Muggle Story One Day
by Hadien
Summary: OneShot. Fred/Oc. Like all the muggle romance book goes, you will find love some where.


A young teen, hugging her legs to her chest, sat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor think of common room. Her bright green eyes stared at the dancing flames without any bother from the other students. They were busy with their own dances at the Yule Ball. Evangeline shivered slightly, pulling her legs close to her body trying to produce more body heat. She placed her head on top of her knees, with the annoyance of her chestnut colored bangs cascading in front of her eyes; she closed her eyes thinking about the recent events.

Tears streamed down her tinted pink cheeks, painful memories of her now ex-boyfriend slithered into her mind.

_Evangeline smiled to herself as she skipped down the halls of Hogwarts. She was meant to see her boyfriend in a few minutes for a 'surprise.' She bit on her lip with anticipation, questions bombarded her mind._

_Was he going to tell me he finally loves me?_

_Was he going to ask me to the dance?_

_Does he have something very special to give me?_

_The last and certainly least she wanted to be answered:_

_Was he going to break up with me?_

_As Evangeline rounded the corner, her thoughts filled with many questions and zero answers, she bumped into something hard and fell to the floor. She glanced up and it was none other than the infamous, Fred Weasley, her long time best friend._

"_Crap, Eve," He said quickly, his cheeks reddened. He pulled me up with his strong arms. Evangeline giggled, "Geez Fred, nice way of saying hi."_

"_Sorry about that, Miss Huntington," Fred gave her a small hug. She gave him a small smile, "No need to be sweetheart, but I have to go now, I'm in a bit of a rush you see."_

_Fred nodded, "Um, Eve. I was wondering if you have a date to the Yule Ball yet." She blinked at the ginger headed boy, then giggled, "Why of course I do silly, I'm going with Justin."_

_A hint of disappointment flashed in Fred's eyes, "Oh yeah, silly me," He chuckled before walking briskly down the hall that Evangeline came down. The brunette stood there clueless, then shrugging it off, proceeding down the hall. Evangeline soon came close to her destination until her heard low chatter coming from an empty classroom._

"_Oh Mr. Brown!" a feminine voice squealed in delight, "what about your dear old girlfriend?" _

"_I'm going to break it off with Evie, then you'll be all mine," a male voice said, making the girl squeal in delight again. _

_It was Justin._

_Rummaging was heard in the classroom, followed closely by soft moans and grunts._

_They. Are. Shagging._

_Evangeline thought in her head. A lump formed in her throat and her eyesight got blurry. She turned the opposite direction from where she just came and slowly walked down it. A pair of arms soon wrapped around her, she looked up seeing it was Harry. He gave her a sad smile, fully knowing what just happened to her. She grabbed onto his robes and quietly sobbed on his shoulder. It was just like all the muggle romance stories she read. _

The rumors of her and Justin spread around the student population like a wildfire. Girls from her house came around to comfort her, as the boys, well the boys just threatened to kick his arse. She shook her head, muttering she was fine before she dashed away from them.

Evangeline sighed, uncurling herself and stood up. There was no way in hell that guy was going to bring her down on a night like this, even though he sort of did. There was no point in sulking around, she needed to go down to the Grand Hall and have the time of her life.

A sly smirk appeared on her face, she ran up the stairs to her room to get ready. She quickly took off her clothes and jumped into the shower. She used her best scent shampoo's making sure there was no body odor. She used a quick spell to dry her hair and debated how she should style it.

She tied the top hair of her hair into a ponytail while getting her bottom layer curled into soft curls. She took out the band that held her top layer and replaced it with a red pin. Evangeline went to her trunk and pulled out a beautiful red dress, it had two layers at the bottom, with black fabric lace that made it more stylish. She wiggled her body into the dress, zipping it up in the back, which caused a few troubles along the way.

Evangeline grinned at her reflection; she had to admit she looked stunning. She quickly put on her black heels and rushed out of the room.

Minutes later she was nearing the doors to the Grand Hall. A few couples stood outside, including her Ravenclaw friend, Cho Chang. She gradually walked down the steps, making sure she didn't trip.

"Oh my," a feminine voice echoed through the hall. When I reached the bottom of the steps I glanced up and everyone was staring at me as if I had something wrong with me.

"Um, is there something on my face?" I asked cautiously, feeling my face. Some people chuckled.

"No dear," Cho said hugging me, "I'm glad you got over that arse hole."

"Me too," Evangeline whispered, hugging her back. As she passed a few people, some males were giving me cat calls only to receive smacks on the arm by their dates. Evangeline giggled walking into the Grand Hall, scanning through the crowd for a certain red head boy. She spotted him over at the refreshment table.

Rolling her eyes, 'No surprise there," she thought, weaving through the crowds of people standing around and chatting. She poked the red head as she reached the refreshment table. He turned around quickly with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell, Eve, don't scare me like that!" He said taking a deep breath. Evangeline giggled, "I'm sorry Fred."

He gave her a tight hug. "Fred, my dress," Evangeline gasped, squirming out of his grip.

"Sorry Eve," He said with a cheesy grin, but soon fell staring at someone right behind me. I turn around quickly to spot Justin standing right there. Fred slithered his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Evie, can I speak to you?" He asked softly. Anger began to build inside her; she knew he had no right to call her that nickname any more. Evangeline gave him one icy stare before grabbing onto Fred's hand and walked away from him.

As they walked down the halls hand in hand, they saw teens snogging each other's face off, heartbroken girls sobbing on their friend's shoulders while they comfort them, and students who just walked around aimlessly through the castle.

After a short while, Fred and Evangeline went to the astronomy tower. As they reached the top they leaned against the railing and gazed out stars that were scattered around the galaxy.

"I remember reading this muggle story," Evangeline said quietly, breaking the awkward silence that had come upon them, "A girl fell in love with her boyfriend and thought nothing was wrong with him."

She took a deep breath, letting tears escape her eyes.

"One day she found him at his house with another girl, the girl was her best friend. She was torn up and ran home. She called her best friend – who was a male -," Fred nodded in understandment, telling her to go on; "Well he stopped by her house and comforted her. When she stopped crying, he told her that he loved her,"

Evangeline wiped the tears away looking at Fred, "Then he kissed her." Fred looked into Evangeline's green eyes.

"It's like mine, but no best friend to comfort me," Evangeline said, giggling to herself.

"I'll be the best friend," Fred whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips. Evangeline's lips begged for more, she felt his teeth bite her bottom lip softly, requesting an entry. Evangeline, not the one to hold up a fight for so long, lets him in. His tongue explores her mouth, battling her tongue with his. Each dared the other to break the kiss. Desperately needing air, Fred pulled from her slowly.

"I need to tell you, that I love you Evangeline," Fred whispered into her ear. She grinned pecking him on the lips, " I was wondering when you would say that Fred Weasley."


End file.
